Don't Call Me Andy
by mousyhairedgirl
Summary: Andy's been recruited to Torchwood, but what were the events leading up to his new job. Post Season Two of Torchwood. Rating may be upgraded later in the story. Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

_Andy's been charged with third degree murder. Did he do it or has he been framed?_

_

* * *

_It all started on Friday the 15th of July.

It was a normal day for me. _Well as normal as it could be if you lived in Cardiff; also known as the city where normality does not exist._ I added in my head as I walked into the Cardiff police station. It had been renovated since Weevils had attacked and murdered most of the senior officers over a year ago. They'd be all replaced now, one of them being my new partner Mia Grover as well as that creep of a senior officer Superintendant Dr Aaron Copley_._

I nodded cheerily at one of the newer junior constables as I signed in to say that I had arrived for my shift on the beat. "Mr Davidson. The superintendent wants to see you. ASAP." She said formally. I cringed a little but then attempted to smile at her, but knowing that soon, she would be on the beat seeing for herself the scum of the Cardiff Bay area it faltered slightly. "Please call me Andy." I said smoothly. She blushed, clearly embarrassed._ Poor dear._ I decided that I needed a cuppa so I headed towards the cafeteria, ready to burn my taste buds with the horrible taste that was Cardiff Police Station's percolated coffee.

As I entered the empty cafeteria I stood there for a moment, taking it all in remembering, how the city was bombed and how affected the police had been, I had been. _My sister, bloody, bits missing...she was only 16... Blown to smithereens. Shouldn't have let her leave the house, I should of insisted that she come with me. Of course, she had to try to rebel. It is not safe here anymore. _I snapped out of it and headed downstairs to the superintendent's office, since that was what I had been told to do. _I need to finish this; bloody bastard will not give me a break. Creep he is too, groping the female PC's. Ugh._ I knew he was up to something but I had never been sure what or how he ever got away with it. Sometimes evidence would go missing, and then turn up as new evidence for someone else. _Quite dodgy, if I say so myself. _As soon as I saw that no one anywhere near his office I slipped inside, took out my personal usb from my pocket and shoved it quickly into the computer, hoping to find any shred of evidence of a misdemeanour that could get him the sack. _Send it to head office... or Torchwood, I really don't care as long as they get rid of him. _

That's when I saw them. The cheques for thousands of pounds from well-known drug kingpins and pimps, addressed to _my_ superintendent. Dozens of them, just out on his desk, plain as day. I stood there for a moment, stunned as a mullet.

I had known he was a bad person, but his corruption had still shocked me. How had it gone undetected for so long. It had been almost a year now. "Well, Davidson..." A drawling voice from near the door to the office exclaimed softly, a voice that I would know anywhere really.

It was not a voice you could easily forget, it was as if well... the only way I could think of trying to describe it would be like the voice of Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies._ That is a bad comparison._ It was the superintendent. "Guess I've been found out." I blinked a couple of times before I looked up to see the Superintendent leaning again the doorframe, as if I had not seen anything remotely illegal. _Shit. Bloody bastard. How would he know that I would come here? I only decided to do these ten minutes ago. Anyway, look menacing._

I glared at him nastily as I removed the usb from the computer discreetly and pocketed it. "Yeah..." I snapped at my superior. _Bloody hell. _"You have. You're bloody corrupt aren't you? Pocketing money from the filth so they aren't arrested and can continue feeding drug habits and supporting prostitutes. How many other officers have you reeled in hmmm?" _Yeah, that's it. Look disgusted and pray to god that he doesn't shoot you dead._

The superintendent laughed at me cruelly. "Oh Davidson, you wound me. I thought you were smarter than that. How can you be so naive? Reeled in? Did you ever think they might have done it through their own free will; it is good money after all. Your partner Ms Grover as well as four other Constables and the Deputy all agree with that sentiment." He laughed at me as I blinked four times in quick succession. He then added smoothly, as if to mock me. "Oh and Mr Davidson, I'd recommend you hand in your badge and go far, far away from Cardiff. We don't want you being in a tragic accident."

I was lost for words and knowing that I needed to somewhat look like a hero, _like Gwen's bloody boss Captain Jack_ _Harkness._ I regained my composure as I took my hat that hid my mess of curly blonde hair and reached into my pocket where my badge was stored. "You may believe that I'm not an officer of the law anymore but you can never ever make me leave Cardiff."

With that, I stormed out of the Superintendent's office only to end up stopping a couple of metres away when I heard him laughing at me. "Then Mr Davidson, consider yourself on the run." I stood there like a stunned mullet while he continued. "Let me see... Let's say for third degree murder, unlawful discharge of a weapon and disobeying orders. Say hello to Torchwood for me." I turned right and trudged out of the station, breaking out into a slow jog as I headed towards where I knew my flat would be. _Bollocks._ _After I've packed a couple of things, I'll call Gwen. Surely, she must know what to do. Just get there before they can call it in._

I ran, bloody hell I ran as fast as I could towards my flat, fumbling with my keys as I neared the entrance to my flat. _No. Not my flat, it was my sisters flat too._ I wrenched open the door, making sure no one was inside, and then the packing started. For hours, it seemed I was picking up various things to put in my suitcase. Jeans, jocks, shirts... photos; essential items, that kind of thing. I knew I had forgotten something. Then it clicked. _My gun. I will need to defend myself I suppose. _I was pretty handle with my gun. _Took forever to save for it though. _I had thought it would be a good idea, seeing as I had degrees in Sociology and Criminology; to become a lecturer's assistant at Cardiff University._ Little shits they have there too, what is the world coming too. It was worth it though._

I sighed as I took a sweeping look at my flat and I remembered all the good times I'd had with my sister, ma, and pa before their car accident that was only weeks before my sister died. I then turned and walked away, fumbling with my phone as I pressed the numbers which could save me from jail.


	2. Chapter 2

_Andy goes to Gwen for help, but will she be able to do anything?_

_Will Ianto allow her to bring Andy to the Hub for refuge?_

* * *

I kept walking as I dialled her number, my bag dragging behind me. I chewed my lip nervously as I waited for her to pick up. I was hoping, praying that she picked up. "Andy?" She mumbled, as if she had gotten barely any sleep. "Why you calling me?" I laughed a little at that but then sobered a little; knowing that she would most likely have a panic attack at what I had to say. I waited a moment before I replied quietly. "I need your help. It's not safe for me to talk on the phone. Meet me where we used to get pissed." I could hear her grinding her teeth together, obviously quite confused, and very nervous. "Fine." She sighed and the line went dead.

By now, it was around nine pm at night, which, for most is quite late. In most of Wales that means that, it's quiet, but in Cardiff that is never a good thing. I kept my head down and soldiered on to the Scriveners Pub. It wasn't the nicest of places but it was empty besides the old bartender, Jo DiMaggio and me and it was very hard to find unless you were told where to go by a regular 'Shriver.' _Probably should have been shut down years ago. It would do for now._ I just had to wait. Who for? Gwen Cooper; my former police partner, who I hadn't spoken to since the bombings.

It was not until eleven that she turned up. _Took her bloody time, fucking Torchwood changed her I know it. _She looked at me nervously as she sat next to me, her eyes full of worry. "What did you do?" I sighed as I tried to explain that I'd been framed. "Why don't you stay with me and Rhys?" I shook my head bitterly. _And hear you and that insufferable bastard shagging in the middle of the night? No thank you._ "It's too dangerous. It would be the first place they check." She blinked as it dawned on her. They were out for the kill, not to put me in jail. "Shit Andy." She fidgeted a little, trying to think of another arrangement. She kept her thoughts for herself for a moment before she spoke. "I think I have an idea. Let me just call Ianto... I'll put him on speaker." _Ianto? Didn't she work with a man called Ianto?_

She dialled the number speedily and he answered just a quickly. "Ianto, its Gwen." I heard something rustling and a screech in the background of the call. _Probably his girlfriend or something._ "Yes, I know Gwen it came up on the caller ID. What's wrong?" Gwen sighed, as she looked at me again her eyes full of concern. "It's Andy, you know Andrew Davidson, my former police partner. He's been well, to say it discreetly, been put in a compromised situation." I interrupted Gwen. No details over the phone. Phone could be tapped." She looked at me sulkily and then mumbled something to Ianto. She realized that she had started to ramble when a long sigh could be heard on the other end of the phone. "Gwen, what does this have to do with me...?" The smooth voice asked. I shook my head confused. "I was wondering if it would be okay for him to stay at the Hub for a bit, until we're able to sort it out."

There was deathly silence at the other end of the phone. He coughed a little before he finally spoke again, but this time dejectedly. "I'm there now. I'll set up a room for him to stay in while he explains what is going on." The voice stopped for a moment and the tapping sound of fingers on a keyboard could be heard. "You're lucky Jack is in Swansea for some bloody conference. He'll be pissed when he finds him in the hub. It better involve something to do with us." His voice softened a little. "Get here before Jack does. He should be back soon."

I bit my lip nervously. _Jack, bloody Jack. It's always about him isn't it? Fucking hero._ "I know. We'll be there in 5." I nodded. "Thank you." I mumbled into the phone and as Gwen was about to end the call I swear I heard laughter.

Gwen stood up quickly and headed over to Jo, giving him a tip. "We were never here. How are your sister and wife by the way?" She said quietly, not a question but a threat. I raised my eye quizzically at her. "We don't have much time." She mumbled as she headed to a black van parked around the corner. I blinked at her. "You have a Torchwood van?" She laughed at me, nodding as I lugged my bag into the back of the van between all the wiring that was carelessly strewn everywhere. I carefully placed myself in the front seat, putting my seatbelt on as if it would save me from Gwen's driving. "Now where we headed?" I asked nervously, shifting in my seat.

Gwen kept her eyes on the wheel as she started the van and sped away from the pub. "Torchwood Hub." I folded my arms. I knew I wouldn't get an explanation to what that was until we arrived. The rest of the drive, _not drive... grand theft auto race maybe but definitely not a drive, w_as quiet as I held on for dear life, having gotten acclimatized to normal driving since she had left the force.

When she had finally stopped the car, it was in front of the Millennium Centre. She got out and walked towards the tourist centre. I stood there still. "You serious?" She rolled her eyes as she continued. "Dead serious. Get your bag and come on, Ianto's waiting and if we are very unlucky so will Owen." _Owen...It can't be Owen Harper can it? That pain in the ass used to be a regular down at the clink. Drunken and disorderly, you name it, he's done it. How can he be in special ops or whatever she's doing now with this bloody Torchwood? _I sighed as I lugged my bag inside the door. I took a breath and stepped inside, not knowing what or who to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

_How will they all react when Andy reveals the person who set him up for this was the same man that had killed Owen?_

* * *

It was just a tourist centre to me. There were even pamphlets about tours and whatnot. A smart looking young man in a suit from behind the desk smiled at Gwen before turning his gaze to me. _Ianto, I'm guessing. _"I'm Ianto, the administrator here. I believe you are Andrew Davidson?" I nodded. He then continued. "Well then, now that formalities are quite done, do you know what Torchwood is?" Gwen smirked at me, amused at what I would say next. "DNA specialists..." I stopped sneezing before I added. "Actually, I don't bloody have a clue." Ianto shook his head. "Well, before you see our headquarters you should remember this. We are separate from the government, beyond the law. We hunt down anything that wants to harm humanity, whether it is human or from god knows here." I sighed as I put my bag down and nodded. I had expected something like this.

Ianto smiled shakily. "Do you have any weapons on you?" I sighed and nodded, putting down my bag so I could remove my pistol from where it was hidden. "That's it." I said quietly while I looked on as he picked up the weapon and removed the bullets. He then walked towards the furthest door and pressed some buttons into a keypad that turned out to control a hidden door. _This feels all sci-fi. Man is framed then becomes involved in a secret underground spy ring or whatever they bloody do here. Blimey._

Gwen stayed behind to speak to him as he gestured me to walk through the secret passageway. The first thing that I saw was a giant fucking pterodactyl swooping at me, only to change direction at the last minute. I blinked for a couple for seconds before swearing loudly. "That's Myfwany. Don't piss her off," Yelled a voice from across the hub, its owner who, from where I stood couldn't be seen. He then continued to speak as he started to come into my line of sight "Gwen, why's your coppa mate here anyway?" I could feel Gwen glaring at him from behind me. _You do not want to piss her off. Ever._

Ianto sighed as he gestured for me to follow him to a room farthest from the tourist centre entrance. "This is where you'll be staying for now, until we get an explanation. It probably would be best wait until Jack returns, which should be soon." As I unpacked, I could hear raised voices screeching at each other, one was Gwen, I knew that, but the other was that person's voice from earlier. They stopped as soon as I walked into view. _Typical Gwen_. "That's Owen Harper." She spat at me, obviously upset and something he said.

It all clicked then. "Yeah, he used to be a regular at the clink. Every time he's there, it's something to do with alcohol. Drunken conduct, indecent exposure... you name it he's done it." He glared at me before seethingly adding. "Gwen, you bint what the fuck were you thinking?" My hands were now in fists. He had no right to call her that, it was way out of fucking line. "And I'm not a coppa mate anymore. Lucky for you I've been sacked by a corrupt superintendant. Oh and I've been framed for murder amongst other things so I can be kept quiet. Gwen was kind enough to let me stay here while things blow over up there, being on the run and all isn't exactly easy on the soul."

He stared at me as I tried to calm myself down. "You serious?" Ianto looked at me in the eye. "That would explain why you came to Gwen." He said quietly as he sat down at what seemed to be his desk. He continued, "We'll have to wait for what Jack says. But for now, just wait here." I nodded, but then I remembered the USB in my pocket. I quickly walked over to his desk. "This is everything I could get on my superintendent's computer in 4 minutes." I sighed and then continued. "His name's Superintendent Dr Aaron Copely."

There was a glimmer of recognition from Gwen and Ianto. I continued, "He had supposedly transferred to Cardiff from the London Metropolitan police. He said that his last post had been as an Inspector at Sun Hill Station, which has since been decommissioned. I took the liberty last week of visiting the former head there and he confirmed that there had never been a police officer called Aaron Copely in London during that time, or anywhere in the United Kingdom for that matter."

I stopped as Owen began to pace nervously near to where I was standing; his hands were balled into fists as if mentioning the man had triggered something dark in him. I took a deep breath and revealed the last of the information that I knew. "I ran another check and the only person with that name was a director of the medical facility called The Pharm that was blown up last year. He was reported dead at the scene. However, he's also a dead ringer for the man I had called my boss."


	4. Chapter 4

_Will Jack become friend of foe of Andy and will he be willing to throw him into the awaiting jaws of the corrupt officers?_

* * *

In a matter of minutes, I found myself pinned against the wall by an irrationally irate Owen. He spat on me before his tirade began. He must have been drinking earlier, he smelt of alcohol. "Fucking around huh? Are you trying to be goddamn funny? He's bloody dead. He was shot squarely in the head after he killed me. He made the place explode with his body still inside. He can't have escaped. Yeah I'm alive, thank Jack for that." I swallowed nervously. _Wait... they blew up the Pharm... Why? _I looked at him, scrutinising him, and then in a calm voice I tried to reason with him. "Somehow he got out alive. God knows why he became a cop but he has and he needs to be stopped. For god sakes he is in charge of the corruption in Cardiff Police and responsible for the underbelly of Cardiff not being in jail cells." He let me go and then disappeared from view into the cryogenics area.

That's when Jack walked in, he was not happy at all to see me. "What the hell is he doing here?" Jack looked at me angrily, demanding an answer out of me. I just stood there, numb from the pure rage, and anger that I could see glinting in his eyes. He swore underneath his breathe and then turned around to Ianto and Gwen, demanding an answer.

Then I spoke, nervously at first. "I'm wanted." I stopped, suddenly to swallow, my mouth dry from nervousness. Gwen continued for me as I tried to regain my voice. "He's on the run Jack, charged with third degree murder." I sat down on an empty seat trying to order my thoughts. "I'm not sure if a warrant has been put out on me yet. I'm not guilty. I'm bloody well not. It was a set up. The proof's on the usb that I gave to Mr Jones." I interjected before Gwen could continue. I shuffled nervously, thoughts racing through my head. _What will I do if he doesn't believe me? I can't go home; I'll have to hand myself in and pray to god that I'm not killed. _He looked at me, eying me up and down. I'd never actually had a proper conversation with Gwen's Captain Jack Harkness, only murmurs of good morning at the tape at a crime scene. "Why?" He said simply.

I chewed on my lip, a nervous habit that I should have stopped long ago. "I'd figured out that something was wrong with the replacements sent to Cardiff after the bombing." I shivered slightly, forcing myself to regain composure and put any thought of Emrys out of my mind. _She's gone; think about what's important now. Concentrate dammit._ "Equipment would go missing, evidence, that sort of thing. Not to mention the way he treated the female officers." I sighed again as the time ticked over to one in the Morning on a Saturday. "I was called in to the superintendent's office this morning, but he wasn't there so I took the liberty to download all his files. It wasn't the files that got me in trouble."

Gwen interrupted me, her brow was furrowed, and a small amount of guilt could be detected in her voice. "If it wasn't the files then what the hell was it?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes, trying to articulate an answer that would possibly make sense. "He was dirty Gwen. There were paper bags full of cash and cheques; one was made at three. 3am! Three hours before I set foot in the station. "They were for thousands of pounds. He had just left them there. He was corrupt as they come."

I shook my head angrily as Jack's eyes glazed over as if he were in deep thought. "That's when he decided to walk in. Baddabing, baddaboom he set me up with false charges and sacked me, trying to make me go far away and ruining my reputation. He was trying to silence me for good. I didn't know who else to call... with her working for a secret agency and all." I held my breath waiting for an answer.

Ianto and Gwen looked on sympathetically whilst Owen had, quite rudely walked off, quite uninterested in my story and had resumed doing an autopsy on a grotesque looking well..._ thing._ It was now certain in my mind that Owen had once shagged Gwen. _That bastard. Asshole. Home wrecker._ That, in my mind made him a giant asshole and I promised myself to strive to make everything as hard as I possibly can for him. I returned my gaze to Jack. I had no clue to what he was thinking and that unnerved me. _What's he going to do? Bollocks. He's going to send me packing isn't he? _Jack opened his mouth to speak.

Jack's voice was devoid of any sympathy or emotion, which I had expected to some degree. "You can stay, for now." I sighed relieved. He continued intent on stating the rules and the blatantly obvious. "Stay away from all computers and equipment otherwise you'll be out there as quickly as you were slapped with that charge." I chewed on my lip harder, my head bobbing up and down in agreement. "Yes sir. Absolutely." Ianto, who had disappeared from my view only moments early handed me a coffee. "Skim with three sugars? He asked smiling a little. I raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked. "Did Gwen tell you?" Ianto nodded his head, amused as I began to sip that deliciousness that was the Coffee King's cuppa.

Moments after I had finished the coffee, my shoulders sagged as I was overcome with tiredness. I murmured my goodnights and thanks to everyone. _Besides Owen. _I slowly made my way to my makeshift bed that had been made for me. The moment I laid my head down, I became unconscious since Ianto had cleverly slipped a sleeping pill, but not retcon since Jack thought against it, into his coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

_An awkward situation arises between Andy, Jack and Ianto._

* * *

God knows how many days had passed since I had first set foot in the hub. Mostly it was just Ianto and Gwen that bothered to keep me company. I had warmed to Ianto alot. He was a kind man, willing to do whatever was asked of him, for little in return. The greatest reward to him was a thank you. Jack however... Jack was Jack and had other things to do besides make me feel welcome. Then there was Owen. _Bloody bugger never bothered to come in. Only when called and normally with a hangover._

I woke up to the sound of laughter. It was unusual for anyone to laugh here. I changed into some more appropriate clothing and flew down the stairs. "Talking about me yeah?" I said awkwardly as they suddenly stopped laughing when they saw me. Everyone was there. Jack's lips pursed. "Morning Andrew." He said sharply. "Or should I say afternoon." I groaned as I realised it was around two pm in the afternoon on the Thursday. "Sorry Jack." Ianto handed me a coffee and stood next to Jack, who wrapped an arm around his waist. I blinked suddenly. "Oh." I mumbled a little as everything clicked into place, I stepped back wanting to return to my room, hide under the covers, and wish this had never happened.

Ianto's eyes narrowed when he saw the reaction I had. Jack looked like he wanted to kill me. "You have a problem?" He all but hissed at me, willing to throw me out if I didn't answer with what he wanted. I shook my head vigorously. "No! Nothing at all. I was brought up to accept everyone no matter who they love. What do you think I am?" Ianto and Jack relaxed with that answer. "As long as he doesn't try to snog me, I'll be fine." Jack raised his eyebrows. "You mean that in what way?" _Someone bury me now. He is going to kill me. I might as well be digging my own grave right now. _I chewed on my lip nervously. "It's just that I prefer women... with breasts. I just don't see men in a romantic way." I shrugged, apologetically.

The stillness that had come over the room was broken as Owen stumbled in. "Sorry I'm late Jack, had a run in with the cops. I'm guessing that would have to do with your little escape." He looked at me ruefully. I looked down as the attention was once again placed on me. "I won't be going anywhere for a while. It is not as if anyone will report me missing. My parents died in a double homicide about a month ago and my sister..." I could not finish my sentence. _Emrys..._

Jack cleared his throat; he knew what had happened to both Andy's parents. He'd been on the scene at the parent's crime scene because it hadn't been a murder committed by a 21st century human, but rather a sociopath 23rd century Australian. Jack hadn't bothered to have had listened when the highly unstable man made a long speech proclaiming who he was and why he was here, instead, he sending him on his way. Of course, it wasn't without a threat of death if he ever turned up anywhere near this century, which he hadn't, at least from what Jack had been told.

Andy's sister however had been a more delicate matter. She had died during the time that Gray, Jack's brother had set off bombs throughout Cardiff. In a way, Jack felt that it was his fault that she had died. I suppose, in my heart knew this wasn't true but I needed someone else to blame. If I didn't do that, god knows what would happen.

Ianto shook his head at Owen. "You should know that one day I'll refuse to give you pain killers and you'll have to work with a hangover." Gwen began to laugh and somehow I did as well. Owen just grumbled at us all as Ianto went to a cupboard underneath his desk and fetched some heavy-duty aspirin and a glass of water. Jack smiled. "Ianto Jones, god knows what Torchwood would do without you?"

I took this interruption as the chance to make my escape. To say that was unsuccessful was an understatement. Jack looked amusedly at me. "Going somewhere?" He said sharply. I turned around embarrassed. "No..." Owen tittered at me but I ignored him. He was lucky that I hadn't had a go at him. I really couldn't stand him. He just got on my nerves instantly. _He's been able to have what I haven't: Gwen._

Gwen spoke up, breaking the silence. "Jack... it's been a while since Andy's been here. Would it be all right if we went out to get a drink and something to eat? It's not healthy for him to be living on coffee and Chinese...?" Jack blinked for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "Use a pseudonym and Gwen; don't forget to bring your gun. Be on your guard." Gwen nodded and grabbed her gun, loading it with bullets and walking towards the cogwheel door. I followed her, bracing for what could happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

_A flashback in the eyes of Andrew Davidson. How will a fight about a Harry Potter book irreparably damage his relationship with his sister?_

* * *

Gwen looked at me passively as we began to walk in the chilly night air. "Pseudonym?" She muttered as I closed my eyes and breathed out deeply as a rush of fresh air hit me. "Harry Shetland." I murmured as my eyesight fogged a little as I relived one of the most painful memories that I had involving my sister.

_I had just finished my 12-hour shift at the knick. It had been crazy as it had been the day of a rugby match with Australia, which had resulted in an embarrassing defeat. I quickly put my key in the front door and pushed the door open. I looked like a wreck and, sweat poured off my face. Emrys was just standing there. Her green eyes looked cloudy and she swayed a small amount when she walked. She was a nightmare to live with but it had been necessary that she move in after our parents murders. I pleaded silently with her for a glass of water, or something stronger... She snickered as she sauntered towards the kitchen to get me the glass of water. She'd already had drank all the liquor that I had bought._

_I sighed sadly, as I dumped my keys into a bowl as I walked past. Suddenly I stopped as I noticed something that shouldn't have been where it was. "You're joking." I mumbled, doing a double take of the bookshelf. My face became like stone. "Emrys." I roared angrily. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and thrusted the cold glass of water towards me. "Wha?" I looked at my ridiculously idiotic sister, my eyes full of distain. She'd been out partying again; I could smell the alcohol on her._

_I sighed as I tried to remain as calm as I possibly can. "That book on the Shetlands..." I pointed at it angrily. "Why is it on top of my one in a million signed copy of the latest Harry Potter book? You should bloody hope that you haven't smudged or ruined the autograph. That book is worth thousands, it's the only money we have to pay for ma and pa's funeral"_

_She just looked at me for a moment, considering whether she should tell the truth or lie. She chose the latter. "But I didn't tho." Unlike me, Emrys acted the way she wanted and didn't give a rat's arse about the consequences. The police had started to call her Cockney Em since she irrationally decided that the cockney accent chavs in London used sounded cool. I hissed at her and showed her the smudged signature that was worth nothing anymore. I snarled the worst insult I could think of at her. "There goes mum and dad's funeral"_

_It took a moment or two for her to realize what I had said, that she was to blame that we were now unable to cover the costs for our parents' funeral that was only 3 days away now. To say that she was furious was an understatement. Her intoxication didn't help the matter at all. She angrily and hatefully took a swing at me, her fist connecting with my cheekbone. I swore as I felt the bone shatter, which only made things worse. "You aren't my brother anymore Andrew Davidson." She spat at me before heading straight out the door, leaving me on the floor half-conscious and in appalling pain._

My shoulders shook a little as I returned from reliving my past. Gwen looked odd, as if she had seen this before. She nodded sadly, before gently adding. "You can use another name if you want." I shook my head, as painful as that was to do. "It's fine." I managed to choke out as we entered the cafe where we would eat in peace... hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Fight against time.

_Andy's has had his coffee drugged, but we he even make it out alive? _

_Will Gwen be able to get him back to the hub in time? _

_Will Andy ever tell Torchwood about his sister, Emrys Davidson? _

_

* * *

_Gwen was staring at me while I sipped on my coffee. She had obviously figured out something was wrong. I tried to avoid looking at her directly, resentment of the months after the bombing flooding back. _Why hadn't she tried to talk to me? Comfort me. I was all alone for fucks sake. I had no one. She should of seen Emrys name on the list of deceased. She knew dammit. _Gwen sighed as she finally spoke. "Dammit and-... I mean Harry what's wrong with you?" I looked up at her angrily, her words only adding fuel to the fire that was now out of control inside of me. "What do you bloody well think? I don't want to be here. I want... I fucking well want to be home with my sister, telling her off for drinking all our bloody alcohol." Gwen shuffled back in her seat a little. "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and breathed out, truly wishing that this had never ever happened. "My fault. Never mind."

On the other side of the cafe, two off duty police officers had been loitering. It had taken them seconds to recognise first me, then Gwen. It would be too risky for a shootout. They had to be discreet and kill me with as little fuss as possible.

I was looking anywhere but where my former colleague was when we were handed two refills of our coffees. For free. I looked at it suspiciously before I raised an eyebrow to Gwen but she just shrugged. She quickly took my coffee and sniffed it. "Can't smell any poison or anything. It's fine." She looked at me amusedly as she pretended to drink from hers.

A silence followed as we sipped our drinks. Gwen suddenly stood up and went to the counter to pay for the coffees and possibly their silence. I sat there alone and a very easy target, after all I had had my gun taken off me at the Hub. As I swigged the last of my drink. I finally noticed my... our former colleagues as Gwen returned._ His men. Fucking hell, just what I bloody need_. "Gwen. They're here."

I blinked and coughed repeatedly as I stood up, ready to make a break for it in the crossfire. Gwen wasn't far behind me, having already fatally wounded one of the men. My vision blurred in front of me, I blinked repeatedly trying to clear my vision. I knew that I needed to get out of there. I staggered my way towards the door, my legs sluggish underneath me. I had been right to be suspicious of the "refills" they'd be drugged with something. I ran for it, the cool air smashing against me at full force making me even more disorientated than I already was.

I started to cough again as I continued towards the Hub, Gwen holding me tightly with one hand the other grasping tightly on her gun. She somehow was able to reach her com. "Jack, we're being pursued by an armed police officer."

She tapped it again as we finally reached the Plass and stepped onto the lift. "Owen. You better fucking hope that you're at the Hub. We need emergency medical help. I'm fine. It's Andy. He 's been drugged, possibly poisoned with some odourless poison or sedative." I heard a grunt in reply.

As we descended down into the Hub, my eyesight began to swim again. I clutched onto Gwen for dear life, as embarrassing as that was. The lift came to a grinding halt at the bottom. I was rushed to sit down by Ianto as Owen ran around his area trying to find the antitoxin kit. "Any idea what we dealing with?" Owen looked at me as I tried to close my eyes sleepily. Jack sprinted down the stairs of his office. "Ianto, recover the policeman's body and slip retcon into the cafe owner's food." He barked the order but then gently added. "Be careful..."

Owen, who just had back the results from the blood test, interrupted him, making him unable to finish his sentence. "Fuck this is worse than we thought." Gwen looked more frightened now than I had ever seen her. Her hand looked like blanched bone in mine, which was equally as pale. "They've used Doxepin as well as Thiothixene. There's a third drug through his system but it isn't human in origin." Jack looked at him waiting for an explanation to what those were. "They're used to treat people with Psychosis and Depression. With those and that third thing coursing through his veins he's a ticking time bomb."

A beeping noise broke the silence that had been veiled over the room at Owens's diagnosis. He turned to the computer. He took a step back. "Jack, you better have a look at this." Jack looked nervously at me then walked towards the screen, where Owen looked like he'd seen a ghost. Jack spoke aloud so that Gwen who refused to let my hand go could hear. "It's the drug analysis. It pulled up a red flag. It's bad. Very bad." I sucked in a deep breath as he continued. "That drug that Andy's ingested was created by the Pharm. It's a poison created from those Blowfish bipeds we've encountered time to time."

Gwen swore loudly, her grip tightening even further, causing me to wince. "We blew the entire place up. Nothing could have survived the blast." Jack shook his head. "Well we didn't do a good enough job did we? It makes sense that if the founder of the Pharm is alive that he'd be still manufacturing. Most likely, he's selling his services to the highest bidder in return for money and protection, part of the deal must include that the buyer must be unable to be caught.

Owen sighed finally joining the conversation "That means killing anyone who gets in his way." He walked back towards me swearing underneath his breath. Gwen shuffled back, trying to get out of his way. She finally let go of my hand and busied herself by pulling up all the research they had on The Pharm. Owen, ever the doctor, set to work on creating a makeshift saline drip that now contained a purple liquid in it. Jack nodded and whispered to me. "Andy, we're going to medicate you okay. You won't feel a thing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- All's not fair in war and love. 

* * *

Next time I woke up by my bedside was Jack. _Shit! Gwen? Was she all right? Was it my fault that she was dead? _His arms were crossed but I could see that he was somewhat relieved that I was alive. "It's been a week. I had to force Gwen to go home for a while." I looked around slowly. Instead of the couch I'd been hastily put on when I'd arrived, I was comfortably tucked into a bed, high above the workstations. The drip however was still necessary. "Emrys." I mumbled, subconsciously still hoping that this had been all a dream. Jack looked at me and sighed, it was a mixture of sadness and nostalgia. "Emrys was your sister then. I would have never guessed. She's a daring one she is. "

I woozily sat upright in the bed, immediately regretting it. "What do you mean? How the hell did you know her?" Jack breathed out and shrugged dismissively. "Not me...of course. It was... and old friend... wait no colleague of mine... John Hart." I automatically tensed, but I didn't know why I did.

His name rang a bell but I really couldn't be sure as to why it did. He nodded solemnly at my reaction. "My brother Gray... he planted a bomb on John Hart and made him plant the bombs around Cardiff." He took a deep breath and I knew this was hard for him to tell me. "... He helped stop Gray... but not before, we lost two of our officers. Doctor Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. They were like my children." He stood up for a moment; his entire body was tense, emotions threatening to pour out.

He sighed. "He talked of an Emrys Davidson, just before he left. 16, mad as a hatter." He smiled suddenly, making him look younger than I'd ever seen him. "He told me things about your sister that would make your ears curl." My face blanched and I sunk back into the bed, feeling uneasy. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to tell you that. I was going to let him tell you himself. He should be here in around a week, which gives you plenty of time to recover and ready yourself. I'm sorry," He said suddenly. "I really am." He then walked away. "One week, Andrew. One week."

* * *

_Flashback to the day of the Cardiff Bombings. _

Emrys grinned nastily as she left the apartment she shared... no wait, used to share with her brother. It was time for drinks, as Hart would say. Hart... where was he? It didn't matter. She knew where to get a hit that even Hart would be proud of. Oh, the wonders he'd shown her. The best places to go, the best drinks. The sex they had... don't even get her started on that. That had been bloody amazing. There was the occasional drug exploration but she liked that. It wasn't as if she would be getting anywhere in life. Her parents were dead. Her brother had disowned her. Nothing great ahead for her so she just wanted to party until she dropped. That she did.

Emrys Joanna Davidson staggered her way out into an alley, giggling like a schoolchild. She'd taken E that night, but it wasn't the same without him... Hart. There he was again. Fuck... why won't he get out of her mind? Drink... more. She swallowed another pill. That should do it. Andy would have flipped if she went home, so she didn't. She could feel her phone vibrating in her bra, but she didn't even have to look at who was calling to know whom it was. She didn't want to answer it. The calls went straight to voicemail.

"_Emrys, its Andy. Get your sorry self to the police station. There's been a... nevermind. It's not safe on the street right now. Just please. Go there. You'll be safe. Emrys..."_

Her laughter became louder as she started towards the main street. She heard wolf whistles behind her, but she paid them no attention. They weren't Hart. She wanted Hart. She leaned against a smooth wall catching her breathe. "HART." She screamed at the top of her lungs. She slid down the wall into a seated position, landing on something metallic. "John... please..." She whimpered. She could feel something ticking. Then everything went red.

Emrys Davidson had died only hours before Hart had tried to find her. When he did find her, he only found bits scattered over a wall.

* * *

_Next time: Andrew Davidson meets the man who corrupted his sister. This isn't going to be pretty. _


	9. Author's announcement

To my loyal and amazing readers,

I'm very sorry about the lack of updates. I've suffered a setback; my USB, which had all of my files, went through the washing machine, causing me to lose them. I was able to partially recover some files, but not all of them. I'm also going through my final year of high school, which is taking up most of my time. I hope to be able to write soon, so please, if you have any questions or inquiries feel free to contact me through .

Thanks, Gabi.


End file.
